Plutôt mourir que de vivre loin de toi
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Drago sombre dans une grave dépression. Il a perdu sa femme Hermione et son fils Calypso dans un tremblement de terre. Il est dévasté, mais ce fait une promesse : de retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment et de rebâtir un foyer où ils vivront tous à l'abri...
1. I - Les pleurs et la pluie

_**Plutôt mourir que d'être loin de toi**_

**Chapitre I : Les larmes et la pluie**

**[ Disclamer: le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR... Je ne lui fait qu'empreinté les lieux et les personnages, mais toute l'intrigue est le fruit de mon imagination !]**

Drago sortit de la maison pour aller dans le jardin, et tomba à genoux par terre. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains et se laissa pleurer.

- Hermione…gémit-il en serrant une vielle photo animée contre son cœur.

Tout était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée pour une stupide histoire d'héritage, qui, par ailleurs, s'avérait être une arnaque…S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à son fils…S'il n'était pas parti en coup de vent, sans même dire au revoir…

Et voilà que sa femme et son fils avaient disparu dans une catastrophe naturelle, un tremblement de terre.

Sa femme et son fils. Hermione et Calypso. Toute sa famille, ses deux anges, ceux pour qui il restait en vie.

Il avait appris la nouvelle de leur disparition il y a quelques heures, alors qu'il était à un dîner, chez Ginny et Harry Potter. Il avait empreinté le journal, tandis que les convives arrivaient par petits groupes. Hermione n'avait pu venir, elle venait tout juste de rentrer d'un important voyage d'affaire et se sentait trop fatiguée pour assister à la petite fête. Il y avait en première page un article citant tous les noms des disparus. Et il avait été horrifié quand ses yeux sont tombés sur le nom de sa femme et de son fils.

A présent, une légère pluie se mêlait à ses larmes. Tout était de sa faute, vraiment. Il se sentait de plus en plus coupable à mesure que les minutes passaient. C'était insupportable.

Il regarda encore une fois la vielle photo dégoulinante d'eau. Il se voyait, serrant dans ses bras sa femme, Hermione, qui elle-même portait leur fils d'un an et demi. Oh, comme cela faisait mal. Cela lui faisait mal à l'intérieur, et il avait beau lutter, la douleur revenait, encore plus forte, encore plus aiguë.

- Drago ! s'écria une voix derrière lui

Mais Drago ne se retourna pas. Il avait tellement mal qu'il grimaçait au moindre geste, au moindre frissonnement.

- Drago…répéta la voix, plus proche cette fois-ci.

Ginny Potter s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle était belle, dans sa robe couleur émeraude, avec sa crinière rousse nattée qui tombait sur son épaule. Elle s'agenouilla pour arriver à la hauteur de ses yeux et força Drago à relever la tête pour la regarder.

- Ils sont morts, Ginny. Et tout ça à cause de moi, dit-il, en pleurant de plus belle

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle connaissait ce genre de situation. Elle avait perdu un de ses frères, elle avait vu tant de gens mourir lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Lupin, Tonks…

Silencieusement, elle prit Drago dans ses bras, non pas comme une femme ou comme une amoureuse, mais comme une amie. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, et pleura de bon cœur sur son épaule. Ginny le réconfortait, le berçant doucement comme elle aurait bercé un enfant, lui murmurant des paroles douces comme l'aurait fait Hermione, le laissant verser ses larmes sur sa robe. Elle se retenait aussi de ne pas pleurer. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, et elle était la marraine du petit Calypso.

- Mais ils sont morts, Ginny…Si seulement j'aurais été là…

- Alors tu n'aurais rien pu faire et tu serais devenu porté disparu toi aussi, répondit-elle tendrement.

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny vit son mari sortir du salon par la baie vitrée et s'approcher. D'un signe de tête, elle l'en empêcha.

Drago pleurait toujours, et avait toujours aussi mal, peut-être même plus. Soudain, il se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il en tenant celle qui considérait comme sa belle-sœur par les épaules

- Heu…Que tu n'aurais rien pu faire ? hésita-t-elle devant la réponse à donner

- Oui, mais après ? Tu as dit que je serais devenu…

- Porté disparu, termina Ginny, toujours sans comprendre.

Drago se releva, regarda une dernière fois la photo et la rangea précieusement dans une des ses poches de son blazer.

- Ginny, tu es formidable. Ils ne sont pas morts, je le sens. Ils sont portés disparus, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les retrouver.

Ginny paraissait désorientée.

- Mais, Drago, personne ne les a encore…euh…Les pompiers ou les aurores les auraient déjà retrouvés, tu ne crois pas ?dit-elle en se relevant.

Drago se retourna brusquement et pointa un doigt vers elle.

- Non, Ginny. Moi seul peux les retrouver.

**Et voilà le début de ma toute première Dramione !**

**Comment trouvez-vous le début ? Plutôt bien, suspens, ou trop répétitif ... ? Bien sûr, si vous voulez que je continue, il faut que vous m'envoyer des reviews, sinon je vais croire que vous détestez, et hop ! Vous n'allez pas savoir comment Drago retrouve sa bien aimée...ou peut-être il ne la retrouve pas... Nananananère !**

**Bon, j'essayerai de poster un nouveau chapitre ce soir, ou demain, ou plus tard si vous ne payez pas la taxe obligatoire !**

**Mais non, je plaisante, vous l'aurez, votre chapitre ! ^^ ! ;) !**

**P.L.P**


	2. II - Mauvais rêves

**II – Mauvais rêves**

Vu que Drago n'avait plus de maison ou d'endroit où aller, les Potter l'accueillirent volontiers.

Mais Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son petit lit, ses pensées n'allaient à que deux personnes.

Sa femme et son fils. Comme il avait mal, rien qu'en se souvenant de leurs visages…Oh oui, comme ça lui faisait mal. De ne plus revoir leurs sourires, de ne plus entendre leurs rires, de ne plus sentir leurs souffles chaleureux sur sa peau. Cela lui faisait mal, comme un couteau qui s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans son cœur, comme un sortilège _Endoloris_ qui le ferait s'arc-bouter violemment.

Il voyait leurs noms flotter à la surface de l'eau, puis brusquement sombrer dans les profondeurs du lac. Il essayait de les rattraper, mais c'était comme de saisir de la fumée avec les mains.

Ensuite, Drago fit un autre rêve. Il se tenait dans le salon, à côté de son épouse Hermione, jouant avec Calypso. Puis soudain, la maison commença à s'ébranler, les murs à trembler, les objets à tomber et à se fracasser contre le sol. C'était le chaos, Drago et sa famille essayait de fuir, mais dès qu'ils entr'apercevaient une sortie, une montagne de débris tombait, bloquant ainsi le passage. Soudain, Drago trouva une cachette sûre et ordonna à Hermione, son fils Calypso contre sa poitrine, de rester ici. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Sous ses yeux, il vit le plafond s'écrouler sur sa femme et son fils.

- AHHH ! hurla-t-il en se dressant sur son lit

Il avait le souffle court, et il était recouvert de sueur.

- Drago ? s'enquérait Harry en ouvrant grand la porte

Drago tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Il avait la gorge sèche. Ginny, en robe de chambre, vint rejoindre son mari.

- Que ce passe-t-il, chéri ?

Harry, pour toute réponse, montra Drago d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci répondit à sa place.

- Ils sont morts, Harry. .. Calypso…Hermione…Je…

Ginny se pencha au dessus du lit, et le repoussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge.

- Il faudrait mieux que tu dormes, Drago, préconisa-t-elle.

Drago obéit, comme un petit enfant, et se replongea dans ses sombres rêves où il cherchait toujours la sortie. Car ils étaient morts, par sa faute. Ou peut-être simplement disparus, mais dans les deux cas, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les retrouver. Il s'en fait la promesse.


	3. III - Sourires dans la poussière

**III – Sourire dans la poussière**

Le lendemain, Drago décida de se rendre sur les ruines de son ancienne demeure. Ce qui était une ravissante maison en pierres blanches était maintenant un tas de cendres, de bois et d'objets brisés. Drago eu un pincement au cœur. I ans, ils avaient déménagé pour venir ici. Ils s'était épanouis, regardant d'un œil aimant leur fils grandir.

Toute la rue était dévastée. Même plus, tout le quartier, peut-être la ville. Au centre, comme un serpent longeant la route, une gigantesque faille s'ouvrait et engloutissait tout. Partout, des voitures à moitié aspirées, des maisons en équilibres sur le rebord. Sécurité l'oblige, de nombreuses barrières avaient été placées tout autour de cette faille. Drago eu les larmes aux yeux.

Non loin, les secours s'activaient pour sortir les blessés. Il vit passer sur un brancard sa voisine, Mrs Fleuron. Il s'approcha d'une ambulance. Derrière ces allures de voiture moldu, Drago savait très bien que les secouristes étaient des sorciers, tout comme ceux qui vivaient dans ce quartier. L'ambulancier, un petit homme au crâne chauve, reconnut immédiatement le jeune père de famille.

- Vite, les gars, c'est Mr Malefoy ! s'écria-t-il

Drago le salua d'un signe de tête et le rejoignit à grands pas.

- Bonjour, Freddy. Avez-vous des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il, sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer plus.

- Hélas, nous n'avons rien trouvé pour le moment, répondit le fameux Freddy en pointant des hommes qui s'affairaient autour de sa maison en mille morceaux.

Drago revint vers la maison. Tout s'était effondré. Il était effondré comme cette maison. Il voyait là des bouts de tissus, comme ce pan de tissu, pullover préféré d'Hermione. Il y avait des objets brisés, comme ce vase de sa grand-mère. Il y avait ce fauteuil en velours, cadeau de mariage. Il y avait encore ce petit livre aux pages cartonnées, dernière histoire que Drago avait lue à Calypso.

Et puis, il y avait des photos. Images de leurs moments passés à trois. Le voyage en Espagne pour les 1 ans de Calypso. Ce petit week-end avec les Potter, où sur cette photo Hermione disputait une parie de criquet volant avec son filleul Albus. Drago tomba sur une pile de photographies, sûrement tombées d'un quelconque tiroir retourné. Il se baissa pour en ramasser quelques unes. Hermione dans le jardin, lui-même en train d'embrasser son fils, Calypso admirant une feuille d'arbre et en train de se raconter des histoires.

Drago trouva enfin une photo qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. L'anniversaire de son épouse. Elle était magnifique. Chignon lâché, yeux pétillants, joues roses, collier de perles, robe bustier noire en dentelle. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Drago sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Son sourire. Si radieux, si éclatant, si illuminé de bonheur. Dents blanches, lèvres minces, bouche délicate.

Drago se releva et rangea cette image-là dans une des poches de sa veste. Il jeta un dernier regard vers les ruines, et partit vers l'est.

En laissant derrière lui quelques sourires dans la poussière.

**Juste une petite précision (oui, je sais, c'est dramatique, toute l'histoire va être plus ou moins comme ça, donc...)**

**Pour qu'un tremblement de terre fasse autant de dégâts, il faut que ce soit environ de magnitude 8 sur l'échelle de richter. Je le dit, on sait jamais, il peut toujours il y avoir des petits scientifiques derrière l'écran qui se posent pas mal de question.**

**Avis à tous les autres : et elles sont où, mes reviews ? Il y en a plein qui fraudent, ici ! ^^ !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans les jours à venir...**


	4. IV - Flash-back

**IV – Flash-back**

Drago se remémorait les images du passé. Cela faisait mal, comme une plaie qui vous dévaste le cœur. Drago se remémorait des paroles du passé…

**...**

« Tu épouses une sang-de-bourbe ? Toi qui as toujours été fier du statut de ton sang ?

« Mais Père…

« Ca suffit ! Tu n'es plus digne de revenir à la maison.

« Lucius, c'est ton fils…Peut-importe le statut, du moment qu'il l'aime…

« J'ai dit ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

**...**

« Tu m'énerves avec tes histoires de famille !

« Hermione, calmes-toi, tu vas réveiller Calypso…

« Parlons-en, de ton fils. Tu ne t'occupes même pas de lui !

« Hermione…

« Par moment, je me demande si Calypso à besoin d'un père comme toi…

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes plus liés que n'importe qui, que tu le veuille ou non.

**...**

« Tu as épousé MON Hermione, Malefoy ?

« Elle ne voulais plus de toi, Weasley. Et toi non plus, tu ne voulais plus d'elle…

« Je me demande comment elle a fait. Elle te méprisais…

« Mais maintenant, elle m'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**...**

« Je t'aime, Hermione. Je veux que tu le saches.

« Alors embrasses moi, my love.

« Plutôt mourir que d'être loin de toi.

« Je t'aime, je t'adore, et je voudrais construire ma vie avec toi.

**...**

« Mère, j'aime Hermione, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

« Alors c'est le principal. Je suis fière que tu ai pu trouver l'âme sœur.

« Merci Mère. Mais Père ne veut rien entendre…

**...**

« Papa, pourquoi vous parlez fort, maman et toi ?

« C'est pour mieux s'aimer après…mon ange

**...**

Drago se souvenait de tout, ou presque. Toutes ces conversations. Qui n'aurait probablement plus jamais lieu…

**Ah, Drago en pleine dépression... Je sais, la mise en page est un peu spéciale, mais bon.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette nouvelle, mais tout ceux qui ne la commentent pas, et bien, c'est pas bien !**

**La suite à la prochaine émission ...^^!**


	5. V - Le bureau des Aurores

**V – Le bureau des Aurores**

Drago transplana et arriva au Ministère de la Magie. Là, un immense hall recouvert de pierres sombres. Au centre, une gigantesque statue représentant un centaure, un elfe…Immédiatement, Drago fut reconnu, et de nombreuses personnes s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur, et monta au 6ème étage, là où se trouvait le bureau des Aurores.

Entrant brusquement dans un bureau, il s'écria :

- Je veux que vous retrouviez ma femme et mon fils. Maintenant !

L'aurore reposa son journal calmement, et regarda dans les yeux l'ancien élève de Serpentard, les poings toujours posés sur la table. Théophile Noos était un grand homme aux cheveux bruns très courts, ancien étudiant à Serdaigle. Il connaissait Drago seulement de réputation, et aux dires de tous, il avait bien changé. C'était, alors qu'il était à Poudlard, un homme égoïste, fier de sa personne et de son rang. Mais sa femme Hermione, que Théophile connaissait bien, l'avait métamorphosé en une personne attentionnée, fragile et préoccupée de sa famille.

- Mais Mr Malefoy, je ne m'occupe que des mages noirs, des terroristes et autre trouble-fêtes qui gâchent notre paisible société.

- Et bien, désormais, vous vous aller vous occuper de retrouver ma femme et mon fils !

Théophile Noos eu un petit sourire.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller parcourir l'Angleterre à la recherche de votre famille, répliqua-t-il avant une petite pause dramatique. Ils sont _morts_ ! acheva-t-il en détachant bien ses mots.

Drago vit rouge. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa juste sur la tête de l'aurore. Il incanta le sortilège Bloclang, collant la langue de l'ancien bleu et bronze au palais, l'empêchant de parler.

- Alors je vais faire appel à vos bons sentiments. Vous avez connu mon Hermione. Elle vous a aidé lorsque vous étiez dans le besoin. Maintenant je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie. Et vous allez m'aider. Je ferais de même si j'étais à votre place et si vous aviez perdu tout ce que vous avez. C'est ma seule famille, et sans eux, je suis perdu.

Théophile se leva, et la langue encore bloquée, s'approcha de Drago. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Drago lança un contre-sort, et Théophile put enfin s'exprimer librement.

- Personne ne m'a aidé quand j'ai perdu ma sœur, reprocha-t-il

- Mais avez-vous seulement appelé à l'aide ? demanda Drago en retour.

Noos hocha la tête de façon négative.

- Je vous aiderai. Pour Hermione et seulement pour Hermione.

Drago prit congé et prit la sortie. Il avait cru que les négociations se déroulerait plus longuement, et serait plus compliquées. Néanmoins, il avait trouvé son homme. Demain, il explorerait la faille et trouverait des indices, il en est certain. Il retrouvera Calypso et Hermione. Il les retrouvera, il s'en ai fait la promesse. Et une fois tous réunis, il les mettra à l'abri, loin des incendies, des séismes et des tsunamis. Loin de tout cela. Oui, demain, il explorerait la monstrueuse faille, tout en priant qu'il ne soit pas englouti lui aussi.

**Oui, je sais, chapitre assez court et sans action, mais le reste est à venir... Si vous me soutenez, du moins !**

**Parce que si vous ne m'écrivez pas (snif !), je vais croire que vous ne voulez pas lire la suite... Comme le meilleur est à venir, et bien, tant pis pour vous ! ^^!**

**P.L.P**


	6. VI - Saut dans le passé

**VI – Saut dans le passé**

Drago se souvenait parfaitement de leur mariage. Et quel mariage ! Il avait pris lieu dans un endroit magnifique. Pas dans une chapelle ou dans un lieu saint, où la lumière a du mal à passer à cause de ces pierres froides. Il avait pris place dans la forêt.

C'était dans une petite clairière. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, les bancs en bois étaient décorés de mousse moelleuse, l'autel était parsemés d'orchidées, de lilas, de plantes grimpantes, de bambous, de lys, de tulipe, de lupins… L'allée principale était recouverte de pétales de roses. La porte d'entrée était matérialisée par deux cerisiers entremêlés, formant une arche. L'autel était juste sous un grand saule pleureur en fleurs.

Les invités étaient tous élégamment habillés. Il y avait Ginny, avec un grand chapeau couronné de fleurs, accompagné d'Harry ; ils étaient accompagnés de leurs deux garçons, James et Albus. Il y avait Luna et son mari Neville. Il y avait également les anciens camarades de Serpentard : Blaze, Goyle…

Drago avait vêtu un costard et nœud papillon très classe. Mais celle qui était la plus belle, la plus superbe, la plus magnifique, la plus splendide, la plus phénoménale, la plus gracieuse, la plus remarquable, la plus ravissante, la plus lumineuse de tous, c'était sa femme. Hermione.

Lorsqu'il a vu celle qui serait sienne, il eu comme un arrêt cardiaque. Ses pieds fins portaient des petits escarpins argentés. Sa robe de mariée était si blanche, brodée de fines perles, qu'on aurait dit qu'un rayon de soleil venait d'éclairer la clairière. Même le soleil paraissait trop sombre. Une longue traîne, où était cousues quelques pétales de roses rouges, qui contrastaient étonnamment sur la blancheur de la robe. Son maquillage était naturel, ses lèvres si roses, ses yeux si brillants. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et des petites marguerites étaient piquées dans ses cheveux.

Quand Drago souleva son voile, il eu un second arrêt cardiaque. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Hermione était une déesse, et la bague qu'il avait choisie pour elle lui allait comme un gant. C'était un petit anneau d'or orné de petits diamants, aussi brillants que ses yeux, à elle. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient dits « oui » devant le prêtre, devant les invités, devant tout le monde, c'était un moment si magique, si intense, si féerique, qu'on aurait dit qu'il frôlait la perfection.

C'était leur mariage. Et c'était un jour qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

**Et voilà un autre flash-back ! J'ai été inspirée par Miss Plume Acide, merci beaucoup !**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit chapitre, certes court, mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire !**

**A suivre... ^^!**


	7. VII - Descente aux enfers

**VII – Descente aux Enfers**

Drago inspira profondément. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait décidé, il ira à l'intérieur de la faille pour retrouver quelques indices. Il avait peur – qui n'aurait pas peur dans ce genre de situation ? Il allait peut-être retrouver sa famille. Il avait peur. Il n'était jamais descendu dans n'importe quel volcan, dans n'importe quelle faille, grotte ou autre. Il enfila un jean et un vieux T-shirt. Il n'aimait pas ce style vestimentaire, trop négligé, mais il n'allait tout de même pas descendre en tailleur.

Il regarda les photos qu'il avait trouvées sur les lieux.

- Je vais vous retrouvés. Je vous le promets, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, mais peut-être aussi pour Hermione et pour Calypso.

Drago respira encore à fond. Inspirer, expirer. On répète. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil à sa famille, il transplana.

Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva sur les ruines de sa maison. Une équipe de secouristes s'affairaient autour de la faille. Drago eu l'impression de voir de petits insectes qui travaillaient. Le jeune homme vit Théophile s'approcher de lui à grands pas. Des hommes l'équipèrent. Casque, lumière, protection. Il avait le sentiment d'être recouvert d'une armure.

Drago attacha les mousquetons nécessaires à son baudrier. Il fit un signe affirmatif aux secouristes, et commença la descente. Descente aux Enfers. Il frissonna et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. D'autres spécialistes descendaient avec lui. La faille était profonde, si profonde que Drago ne voyait pas le fond.

C'était le chaos. Certaines crevasses pouvaient offrir des abris possibles. Il eu quelques rescapés en piteux, mais ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Des matelas étaient éventrés sur les rochers, des meubles jonchaient le sol, des vêtements pendaient, accrochés à quelque pics. Il voyait des voitures, écrasées contre les parois un piano, déchiqueté contre un camion des valises tombées du ciel.

Drago s'approcha d'une paroi et découvrit un petit collier resté accroché, mais intact. Il représentait le signe des Reliques de la Mort. Drago le reconnu : c'était le collier qu'Hermione mordillait toujours lorsqu'elle était préoccupée. Délicatement, il l'enleva de sa prison de roc, et le fourra dans sa poche. C'était un indic précieux, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'Hermione et Calypso étaient tombés dans la crevasse. Il frissonna à cette idée. Il les retrouverait désarticulés, couchés contre les rochers.

Non. Il les retrouverait sains et saufs, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Soudain, Drago ne se sentit pas bien. Sa tête tournait, et il fit prit de convulsions. Les secouristes autour de lui commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils lui firent des signes, demandèrent de lui répondre, mais Drago était incapable de parler. Il fut à court d'oxygène, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible, puis, brusquement, s'effondra et perdit connaissance.

**Et voilà ! Fin du 7e chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me lire, si nombreux: j'ai explosé mon record personnel de vues !**

**Merci pour tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews... Quand aux autres, je vous vois ! Oui, toi, là-bas, qui essaye de se cacher derrière son écran !**

**A suive, donc...**


	8. VIII - Malaise

**VIII –Malaise**

Drago fut remonté à la surface et allongé sur un lit, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il fut prit de convulsions brusques et violentes. Il voyait des images défiler devant ses yeux. Des visions de mort…Une tombe gravée au nom de Mrs Hermione Malefoy…Il vit ses petits-enfants gambader autour de lui, et qui lient vers lui des visages squelettiques, et prononçant d'une voix métallique le nom de son fils…

Il entendit une voix sifflante des mots aussi durs que l'acier :_ Tu t'es marié avec une née-moldu…Tu as créé un fils de sang-mêlé…Et tu n'as même pas été fichu de le garder assez vivant pour qu'il te fasse des descendants…_ Drago avait mal ce malaise le rendait malade. Haut-le-cœur, convulsions … Oh oui, comme il avait mal. Mutilé parce que les recherches n'allaient pas assez vite. Torturé parce qu'il ne les avait toujours pas retrouvé. Il vit Hermione s'avancer vers lui et le gifler violemment.

Cela rappelait à Drago leur dispute. Celle avant la catastrophe.

Il se tenait dans le salon, en train de lire un rapport d'un collègue. Hermione jouait avec leur fils. Ils s'amusaient avec des petits objets en bois, Hermione faisait apparaître des petites fumées colorées, que Calypso, de ses petites mains potelées, essayait d'attraper.

« Re'arde, papa, re'arde !

« Oui, oui, c'est très bien mon ange…avait-il répondu d'une voix distraite

« Mais papa, re'arde !

Hermione avait levé les yeux vers son mari, et avait commencé à tapoter des doigts sur la table.

« Chéri ? Regarde donc ce que ton fils veut te montrer !

Drago avait à peine levé les yeux de son papier. Il était très occupé en ce moment. Mais Hermione ne voulu rien savoir. Elle s'était levée d'un bond, et avait arraché à Drago le morceau de parchemin.

« Encore ces histoires de sang pur, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mon cœur …

Elle était furieuse. Elle était entrée dans une telle fureur que Drago savait qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter. Non pas qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il savait que cela pouvait empirer en bien pire. Hermione avait commencé à déchirer le rapport.

« Hermione !

« S'il faut qu'on sabote ton travail pour que tu prêtes attention à ton fils…

« Hermione, avait-il dit d'un ton sans appel.

Drago s'était levé et avait agrippé sa femme par le poignet. Naturellement, celle-ci se débattue, mais il l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

« Hermione…Pourquoi te mets-tu en colère pour cela ? My love, je t'aime comme au premier jour, tu le sais très bien. Tu ne t'es jamais mis en colère comme cela, sauf pour quelques broutilles sans grande importance. Alors pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi devant Calypso ?

Hermione l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, de son regard chocolat.

« Parce que tu te préoccupes plus de ton travail que de ton fils ! Drago, tu n'as qu'un enfant. Tu pourras avoir tout le temps qu'il faudra pour t'occuper de tes petites affaires si importantes, mais tu n'as qu'une vie, et on ne voit pas tout les jours son fils grandir, tu comprends ? J'aimerai que tu regardes plus ton fils. Tu ne m'a même pas demandé comment s'était passé ma journée.

Drago l'avait regardé encore un peu, et avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. _« Faites l'amour, pas la guerre »_. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci le gifla. Drago était sonné. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur Hermione, et vis-versa.

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si je n'aime pas raconter des disputes...**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, et pour répondre à la question de certains, oui, c'est vrai, je me suis inspiré du film The Impossible. Ca se voit tant que ça ? ^^ !**

**Surtout, continuez à m'envoyer des reviews, j'adore ! **

**La suite est à venir... Mouhahahaha ! (Je sais, je suis sadique, et alors ?)**


	9. IX-StMangouste,la vieille qui radotait

**IX – St-Mangouste et la vieille qui radotait**

Drago se réveilla dans un lit blanc. Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil embrumé. Il y avait à son chevet une petite table, avec quelques flacons posés sur un plateau. Il remarqua une petite bouteille en verre teinté noir, sur lequel une étiquette _« Contre les tremblements – Remède de Bonne Maman »_. Il se redressa sur son lit et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol carrelé. Il constata qu'il portait un pyjama rayé, et que ses habits qu'il portait lors de sa « crise de nerfs » étaient sagement pliés sur une chaise. Son box était délimité par des rideaux fins.

Il se leva pour revêtir un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Il les avait emportés lorsqu'il se rendait à la Faille. La Faille. Il le prononçait maintenant avec une majuscule.

Il tira les rideaux et déboucha dans une grande salle où les infirmières se penchaient au-dessus des patients. Drago se souvenait d'un hôpital que lui et Hermione avaient visité, en France : les Auspices de Beaune. C'était tout à fait le style de St-Mangouste. Les lits les uns à côtés des autres, délimités par des rideaux, laissant un peu d'intimité.

Drago passa la porte et bouscula au passage une petite infirmière. La brunette, qui faisait une tête de moins que lui, secoua son doigt devant ses yeux en signe de négation.

- Non, non, non, mon bon monsieur. On ne sort pas aujourd'hui, parce que son petit cœur n'est pas assez solide ! dit-elle ton qu'on emploie pour parler aux petits enfants malades.

Drago baissa ses yeux d'acier sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit comme une adolescente, et chuchota :

- Mr Malefoy…Bien sûr, c'est une exception pour vous…

- Bien. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à partir, dit-il en donnant un brusque mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Au moment où il allait traverser le hall d'entrée, il entendit la conversation d'une vieille dame, ennuyant une jeune infirmière qui souriait, essayant de rester polie.

- Et là, boum ! Je sens la maison s'effondrer ! Je vois la p'tiote crier, et serrer son môme d'un an et demi. Moi, ni une ni deux, je prends ma canne et je vois par la fenêtre une grande brèche qui sépare la route en deux…

Drago s'arrêta devant la petite dame, et la reconnu aussitôt.

Miss Carver était l'un de leurs voisines, qui faisait parfois office de nounou. Elle était aimante, quoiqu'un peu myope et sourde, mais elle se comportait comme une mère envers la petite famille. Drago s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur de la vieille dame.

- Miss Carver ?

- Drago, mon petit Drago ! s'extasia-t-elle en prenant le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Tu n'as pas disparu, toi aussi ?

- Je vous retourne la question, Miss.

La vieille sourit et répondit :

- Non, je m'étais caché dans une voiture, et on est venu me chercher après 3 heures d'enfermement. Je suis plus robuste que j'en ai l'air ! Mais toi, mon petit Drago ?

- Je n'étais pas à la maison lors de l'accident. Mais vous parliez, je crois, de ma femme et de mon fils. Comment vont-ils ? Quand les avez-vous vus pour la dernière fois ?

Miss Carver soupira devant tant de questions.

- Du calme, mon petit, du calme ! La dernière fois, c'étais l'après-midi. Cet après-midi là.

Drago n'eut pas besoin qu'elle explique plus. Il avait compris. L'après-midi de la Catastrophe. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à continuer.

- J'étais allée boire une tasse de thé avec elle, quand la maison s'est mise à tremblé. J'ai vu la petite Hermione prendre Calypso dans ses bras. Alors que j'allais dehors pour me glisser dans la voiture moldu, je les ai vus courir dans la rue, comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Mais ils n'ont pas du aller bien loin, y'avait toutes les maisons qui s'effondraient sur leurs passages…

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira. Ils étaient vivants. ILS ETAIENT VIVANTS ! Frénétiquement, il demanda :

- Où, Miss Carver, où sont-ils allés ?

- Euh…Je crois…Je crois vers le nord, mon p'tit gars.

Drago se leva brusquement, remercia la vieille petite dame et sortit en courant de l'hôpital. Tous les médicaments du monde ne lui procureraient pas meilleure sensation. Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient en vie valait, de son point de vue, la meilleure médecine qu'il soit. Il respira à fond et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sût ce qu'il devait faire. Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds clair et murmura pour lui-même, en regardant les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel :

- Je vais vous retrouver, mon amour. Je vais vous retrouver, et vous mettre à l'abri de tout, là où nous seront comme invincibles. L'heure des retrouvailles approche.

**Et voilà ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction... **

**Merci à Miss Plume Acide qui m'harcèle de messages... Mais non, je plaisante, je t'adore ! Merci aussi à ma copine Charlotte qui me lit et qui a toujours un petit mot... Merci à tous !**

**Réponse à Ludy : Oui, pauvre Drago, je te l'accorde. Mais si tu veux savoir s'il les as retrouvés, lis la suite !**

**A suivre, dans la prochaine émission... ^^ !**


	10. X - Everybody's looking for something

**X – Everybody's looking for something**

_**Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics**_

Drago examina de plus près le tableau où s'affichait tous les noms. K, L…M ! MacDeddy, Maffery, Maicraft, Malayen… Manopole. Drago grimaça et donna un grand coup de pied contre le mur.

- Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

Drago se retourna et découvrit une belle jeune femme aux courbes avantageuses.

- C'est exact. Je cherche ma femme et mon fils qui ont disparu dans le tremblement de terre. Hermione et Calypso Malefoy.

La blonde consulta un dossier qu'elle tenait à la main, et fit une petite moue.

- Non, nous n'avons pas ces noms sur la liste. Etes-vous allé regarder dans d'autres centres ? Orphelinats ?

Drago se massa machinalement les tempes. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait différents centres qui récupéraient les survivants, comme lors de l'incident moldu à Fukushima. Il avait déjà essayé deux autres centres, mais rien. Aucun signe de vie. Soudain, les paroles de la jeune femme revinrent en écho :

- Par Merlin ! L'orphelinat !

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago arriva à l'orphelinat de la rue Baker. Là, même manège.

Il fut surpris quand il vit le nom de son fils sur le papier. Il vérifia plusieurs fois, allant même demandé à une hôtesse s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Une vieille dame hocha la tête et le conduisit en salle de soin. A l'embrassure de la porte, elle s'arrêta, et pointa un berceau au fond de la salle.

Drago s'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il stoppa à quelques mètres du lit pour bébé. Le bébé pleurait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Drago décida finalement de se pencher au dessus du berceau.

Le petit garçon qui dormait était un petit homme aux mains potelés, au visage tiré par la faim et la fatigue. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond cendré, mélange de brun et de blond très clair. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il plongea ses prunelles d'un vert intense dans ceux de son père.

Drago saisit le petit enfant d'un an et demi en rigolant et pleurant à la fois. Calypso avait cessé de pleuré il souriait dans les bras de son père. Drago ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il pleurait de bon cœur, soulevant son fils unique, lui chatouillant le ventre, lui caressa ses petites joues rebondies.

Le petit Calypso posait ses petites mains sur le visage de son jeune père, comme s'il redécouvrait ses fossettes, comme s'il redécouvrait sa bouche, ses joues, ses oreilles. Comme s'il ré-explorait ce visage tant familier qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Drago pivota vers la vieille fille et lui demanda d'un ton qu'il espérait moins brusque :

- Et sa mère ? Où est-elle ?

- Nous n'avons trouvé que ce petit garçon, Monsieur.

Drago sentit le désespoir peser à nouveau sur ses épaules, mais ses sombres pensées furent vite chassées lorsque son petit garçon rigola de façon hystérique. A travers ses mimiques, son rire, son sourire, sa façon de froncer des sourcils, Drago retrouvait un peu Hermione.

Puis il prit congé, ne cessant jamais d'embrasser son petit garçon et de le tenir fermement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte de nouveau.


	11. XI - Remember

**XI - Remember**

Drago, cette nuit-là, n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré la fatigue due aux insomnies. Il contemplait son fils qui dormait à côté de lui. Là encore, il se souvenait des moments uniques passés. Il se souvenait du premier regard.

C'était à la sortie du Poudlard Express, alors que les premières années suivaient Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Lorsqu'il allait monter dans la barque, Drago se retourna et rencontra les yeux chocolat d'une jeune sorcière, Hermione. Pour lui, c'avait été le coup de foudre. Mais quand il eût découvert le statut du sang de la jeune fille, il en avait été dégouté.

S'il se moquait d'elle, c'était, pour lui, la preuve qu'il faisait attention à elle. S'il la traitait de tous les noms, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux, mais ne pouvait employer les mots "mon amour", "mon cœur", "ma sorcière bien-aimée" devant les autres Serpentards. S'il ne paraissait avoir que du mépris pour elle, c'était pour masquer cet amour impossible entre un Serpentard et une Griffondor, entre un sang-pur et une sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

En troisième année, lorsqu'elle lui avait cassé le nez, il n'avait put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était audacieuse, entreprenante, rebelle : en un mot, parfaite.

Drago se souvenait aussi de leur premier rendez-vous, en dehors de l'école et en dehors des cours et des professeurs. C'était à Pré-au-Lard: il l'avait invité à boire une bière au beurre. Ils avaient discutés de tout, de rien. Hermione rigolait, et Drago se sentait...différent. Différent de ce qu'il était avant. A ce moment-là, il se sentait encore plus humain, encore plus ouvert, encore plus sensible, aussi. Il avait osé lui prendre la main. Hermione, lors du contact de leurs deux peaux, s'était arrêtée de rigoler, mais souriait toujours. Un grand frisson avait parcouru son corps, et ce fut le deuxième coup de foudre.

Drago se souvenait aussi du jour où il lui avait demandé sa main. Cela faisait déjà depuis quelques mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Drago l'avait invité dans un restaurant sorcier très chic, mais surtout hors de prix. Au moment du dessert, il s'était agenouillé à ses pieds, et avait prononcé la célèbre phrase, tout en extirpant le petit coffret en velours où était rangée la bague des fiançailles:

" Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Hermione n'avait pu retenir sa joie. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots, riant comme un enfant, l'embrassant toutes les 30 secondes, et lui disant que oui, elle l'aimait, et qu'elle voulait construire sa vie avec lui.

Drago se souvenait également de la naissance de Calypso. Drago se revoyait, en blouse bleue, faisant les cents pas. Quand on y repense, c'était il n'y a pas très longtemps. Soudain, une sage-femme a ouvert la porte en s'écriant : "C'est un garçon !". Drago s'était précipité dans la pièce pour voir sa femme, son éternel sourire plaqué sur son visage, tenir un petit garçon dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione et lui avaient décidés que si c'était une fille, elle s'appellerait Rose, si c'était un garçon, se serait Calypso.

A présent, Drago se tenait à côté de son fils, qui, il y a un an et demi, avait ouvert les yeux sur ce monde - et avait ouvert leur cœur. La tête pleine de souvenir, Drago s'endormit en soupirant, son petit Calypso dormant dans ses bras.

**Et voilà, fin du onzième chapitre ! Je dois vous prévenir tout de suite: puisque nous sommes en vacances et que nous avons tous plein d'activités à faire, je pense que je ne publierais pas aussi régulièrement... Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez quand même lire la fin de cette fiction !**

**Merci quand même d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette nouvelle, et surtout, surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je vous adore !**


	12. XII - Sang de dragon et bézoard

**XII - Sang de dragon et bézoard**

Le lendemain matin, Drago décida de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il savait pertinemment que bon nombre de nouvelles se transmettaient de bouche à oreilles. Il connaissait une certaine personne qui était au courant de tout dans le monde magique anglais. De toute façon, il lui fallait du jus de citrouille pour Calypso.

Drago, son fils dans les bras, se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une généreuse poignée de poudre de Cheminette, et articula :

- Boutique de l'apothicaire !

Drago arriva dans un nuage de poussière dans la sombre boutique de l'apothicaire.

- Mon bon Drago ! s'écria une voix derrière lui.

L'interpellé se retourna en souriant vers un vieil homme au dos vouté et aux longs cheveux blancs.

- Igor ! répondit Drago en posant son fils à terre et en serrant son vieil ami dans ses bras.

L'apothicaire se baissa tant bien que mal pour embrasser le petit Calypso.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

La mine de Drago s'assombrit. A part aux Potter, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Mais il connaissait bien Igor, et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre à Godric's Hollow... Et Hermione et Calypso étaient là quand ça c'est passé. Après plusieurs jours de recherches (et Dieu combien c'était difficile), j'ai pu enfin retrouver Calypso. Mais Hermione, encore aujourd'hui, reste introuvable. J'ai remué ciel et terre, parcouru de nombreux miles, je suis descendu dans la Faille pour trouver des indices, j'ai même fait appel aux Aurores pour qu'ils m'aident, rien. Aucun signe de vie de sa part. Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle soit...disparue à jamais. Tant qu'on ne retrouvera pas son corps, je ne veux pas y croire. Ou non, justement, je veux y croire, je veux croire qu'elle soit toujours là... expliqua-t-il, un sanglot dans sa voix.

Igor ne dit rien. Hermione était probablement sa meilleure cliente. Elle était curieuse, et passait volontiers ses après-midi dans sa boutique à examiner des ingrédients rares. Drago avait l'air si dévasté. Le vieil apothicaire détailla son visage.

Le jeune sorcier avait changé. Ses traits nobles et si fiers étaient tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Ses yeux aciers révélaient le désespoir de son âme, et ils étaient soulignés de cernes. Son teint, à l'origine pâle, devenait presque blafard. Ses cheveux blonds, d'habitude si bien peignés, étaient en bataille. Son apparence, normalement si bien entretenue, était négligée. Il passait plus de temps à rechercher sa femme que de se préoccuper de sa tenue.

Quand Igor ouvrit enfin la bouche, c'était pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es venu. Mais je ne sais rien. Aucune nouvelle à son sujet. Si seulement je savais... En tant que boutiquier, je peux recueillir des informations de la part de ses pimbêches qui papotent tout le temps. Mais là... Je suis désolé, Drago.

Les maigres espoirs que Drago avait s'effondrèrent. Encore une fois. Il regarda autour de lui. Les étagères poussiéreuses exposaient divers ingrédients, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Bézoard, tue-loup, crocs de serpents, limaces à cornes, mue du serpent du Cap, corne de bicorne, aile de chauve-souris, pic de porc-épic, sang de dragon...

**Fin du douzième chapitre !**

**Petite précision: je vais partir pour une semaine, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir publier ! Je suis désolée ...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire !**


	13. XIII - Jalouse ?

**XII - Jalouse ?**

Drago avait envie de pleurer. Désespéré et exaspéré que les gens autour de lui ne se motivent pas pour retrouver Hermione. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi vouloir chercher une femme probablement morte ?

Oui, Drago avait envie de pleurer. Lui, le grand Malefoy, celui qui faisait trembler les plus puissants sorciers de ce monde, celui qui impressionnait les plus vaniteux des Aurores, celui qui faisait flancher les plus grands dirigeants d'un simple regard, celui qui faisait passer les plus savants des Magicomages pour des débutants. Oui, lui, le grand Drago Malefoy avait envie de pleurer, de tout laisser tomber, tellement submergé par le désespoir...et la peur.

Soudain, dépassant le brouhaha de la foule, une voix suave l'interpella :

- Drac ?

Drago se raidit. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler ainsi. C'était... C'était son ex- petite amie. Lentement, comme craint de revoir un fantôme, il se retourna. Il vit une jeune femme mure aux cheveux blonds cendrés, nez droit, lèvres rouges pulpeuses.

Senna était une Serpentard d'origine russe, même si son prénom ne venait pas vraiment de ce pays. Néanmoins, après plusieurs années en Angleterre, le fort accent de Moscow avait complètement disparu.

- Drac ! répéta-t-elle, sa cape volant derrière elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, Drago redécouvrait ses traits fins dignes des froideurs du Nord.

- Alors, Drac, que deviens-tu ? demanda-t-elle en examinant son ancien boyfriend.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit Calypso que Drago serrait contre sa poitrine. Le sourire qui illuminait la jeune russe disparu, pour laisser place à une petite grimace.

- Donc toi et la petite Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est du sérieux ?

- Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme cela ! siffla-t-il en agitant sa baguette devant ses yeux.

- Mais enfin, Drago, je ne te comprends pas. Toi et moi avons un _Love Test_ de 93%, alors que vous deux n'avez que 38% !

Drago ricana.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre au sérieux tes petits pourcentages débiles ? Il faut croire que toi et moi, c'est du passé. Il faut croire que mon couple, que tu croyais impossible, a finalement marché, non ?

- Mais c'est un professeur de Divination mondialement connu ! Il a écrit plusieurs livres sur le sujet !

Drago ricana encore une fois.

- Je me demande parfois pourquoi je suis sorti avec toi. La différence entre nous deux, c'est que tu es...naïve. Jolie, certes, mais naïve.

Senna cria et sortit sa baguette. Elle arma son bras, prête à faire feu, mais Drago fut le plus rapide.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Senna fut littéralement projetée du sol et vint s'écraser contre la vitrine du marchand de balais. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune père de famille. Certains touristes prenaient même des photos animées.

Drago, observé par des dizaines de curieux, s'approcha de son ancienne petite amie et s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- Plus jamais tu ne pointeras ta baguette sur mon fils. Si j'ai choisi d'épouser Hermione, c'est mon choix, pas le tien. J'ai fait des choses qui te feront frémir, Senna. Ton comportement est indigne d'une ex Serpentard. Je ne vois qu'un mot qui pourrait te décrire, ajouta-t-il en se relevant. Tu es _jalouse_.

Puis il se retourna et fendit la foule de nouveau. Le Chemin de Traverse était en ébullition: le grand Drago Malefoy avait combattu son ancienne girlfriend. Il en était sûr, dans quelques heures, son action sera le sujet favori des commères. Serrant son fils Calypso, qui avait assisté à la scène sans frémir, il avança à grand pas.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce qu'avait dit Senna n'avait fait qu'attiser la flamme de l'espérance qui brûlait dans son cœur.

**Et voilà ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente pendant une semaine, j'étais partie en vacances avec zéro connection internet...**

**En tout cas, pour les pourcentages, j'ai testé, c'est vrai !**

**Bon, à plus tard ! Et merci encore de me lire ! Je vous adore !**


	14. XIV - Plaie rouverte

**XIV - Plaie rouverte**

Drago entra dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il déposa délicatement son fils Calypso dans son parc à bébé pour qu'il puisse jouer sans l'embêter.

Drago avait métamorphosé le mur juste en face de son lit en une gigantesque exposition : des articles de journaux sur le tremblement de terre étaient punaisés, à côté de listes portant des noms de centres, dont la plupart étaient rayés; des bouts de parchemins recouvert de titres; des photos de son ancienne maison; des post-it colorés scotchés sur des morceaux de carte. Au centre, une immense carte de Londres et des alentours étaient agrafé sur le mur. Drago avait lancé un sort pour que la carte fasse exactement comme celle du Maraudeur, c'est-à-dire qu'elle montre des points représentant des personnes. Au feutre rouge, il avait tracé toutes les rues qu'il avait arpentés en quête d'un indice, avait coché en vert toutes les maisons qu'il avait visité pour recueillir des témoignages, avait planté une punaise noire dans tout les centres et bureaux des Aurores qui avaient promis de l'aider.

En bref, Drago avait transformé ce mur en une digne réplique de ceux dans les postes de polices. Police moldu, cela s'entend.

Drago se versa une bière au beurre et fixa le mur, en attendant qu'une idée vienne. En secouant la tête, il avança vers son bureau, qui croulait sous une pile de parchemins, de cartes, de listes, tout comme le mur. Il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et nota: "_Igor : x_", puis le colla sur la carte à côté de la représentation de la boutique de l'apothicaire. Il prit également un feutre vert et cocha la boutique, juste à côté du morceau de parchemin qu'il venait de coller.

Calypso jouait innocemment avec un petit hippogriffe de bois. A sa vue, Drago soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de son fils.

- Ta mère nous manque tellement... Mais je fais tout pour la retrouver, mon ange, je te le promets. Et quand tout cela sera finit, nous vivront comme une vraie famille.

Ces mots-là sonnaient étrangement pour Drago. Ces paroles étaient celles de Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Néanmoins, ils révélaient les pensées du jeune homme. A ses yeux, il fallait surmonter des obstacles qui paraissent infranchissables pour pouvoir enfin être épanouis, pour savoir qu'ils pourront traverser d'autres épreuves comme celle-ci.

Drago prit son fils dans ses bras et sanglota doucement. Ca faisait mal, oui, très mal. Lorsque Calypso avait été retrouvé, cela avait été comme un baume sur sa cicatrice. Mais maintenant, la plaie s'était rouverte, et il lui fallait sans cesse chercher pour pouvoir atténuer la douleur. Il lui fallait sans cesse parcourir des centaines de lieues à la recherche d'indices pour pouvoir atténuer cette douleur si aiguë.

Drago prit le collier qu'il avait retrouvé dans la Faille, ce petit collier représentant les Reliques de la Mort qu'Hermione mordillait si souvent. A son souvenir, elle ne le portait pas CE jour-là. C'était peut-être un signe qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans la Faille avec les autres.

Les secours lui envoyaient tous les jours les noms de ceux qui avaient été retrouvés, la moitié étant morts. A chaque fois, le cœur de Drago tambourinait contre sa poitrine, et c'était la gorge nouée qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe. A chaque fois, il craignait de voir le nom d'Hermione dans la liste des corps retrouvés morts, et espérait rencontrer ce même nom dans la colonne des vivants. A chaque fois, le nom de sa femme n'apparaissait dans aucune des deux catégories, et cela torturait Drago.

Oui, cela le torturait, comme un monstre qui lui dévorait les intestins. Il était constamment angoissé, dépressif, sur les nerfs: ce sentiment-là ne pouvait ce décrire. C'était la boule au ventre et la gorge nouée du matin au soir; c'était l'insomnie qui lui empêchait de dormir la nuit; c'était la crainte de voir ce nom dans la liste des personnes décédées dans le journal; c'était cette même crainte qui faisait qu'il était sur le qui vive toute la journée; mais c'était aussi le combat qu'il menait depuis des jours pour pouvoir reconstituer sa famille.

Drago pleurait toujours dans les bras de son fils, et le petit Calypso se rendait bien compte que son père était dans un sale état. Le jeune père savait que sa progéniture se demandait constamment où était sa mère. Le garçon grimpait tout les matins sur le lit et caressait l'oreiller inoccupé, cherchant sa maman qui devrait être là.

- Papa, où est maman ? demanda le petit Calypso naïvement

Drago redoutait cette question. Un jour ou l'autre, elle serait posée, de toute façon, mais il espérait que cela soit le plus tard possible. Pour le bien de son enfant, il décida de mentir.

- Ta maman est partie en voyage, mon amour. Maman va revenir dans quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas.

Drago savait que ce mensonge ne pourrait contenir son fils que quelques jours. Calypso votait pleurer son père, il voyait son père s'afférer autour de cartes. Même si ce n'était qu'un enfant en bas-âge, il comprenait très bien que cette réponse n'était pas suffisante.

A ce moment là, Drago eut encore plus mal. Il devait mentir pour préserver son fils, mais ne pas dire la vérité était une insulte envers Hermione. C'était, en quelque sorte, la trahir, trahir sa mémoire.

Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. De pouvoir reposer sur quelqu'un. De pouvoir connaître un avis différent. De pouvoir, enfin, compter sur quelqu'un. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait correspondre à ces critères-ci. La seule personne qui l'avait consolé lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Cette personne-là avait la crinière rouge comme le feu, et le cœur aussi vaste qu'un océan. Drago avait besoin de l'aide de nul autre que Ginny Potter.

**Et voilà ! Fin du quatorzième chapitre !**

**On m'a demandé de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs... Celui-ci n'est pas trop court ? **

**Sinon, on m'a fait remarqué que Calypso serait un nom de fille... Et bien, dans cette fiction, c'est un garçon !**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lient, et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews... Donnez-moi votre avis !**

**A plus !**


	15. XV - Retrouvailles

**XV - Retrouvailles**

Au moment où Drago eut souhaité de voir Ginny, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Le jeune sorcier se raidit. Lentement, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit tout aussi lentement. Ginny Potter se tenait à l'embrassure de la porte. A sa vue, Drago ne pouvait plus contenir sa joie.

- Ginny ! s'écria-t-il. Oh, Ginny, que cela me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'invita à entrer.

- Drago, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

- Tu as une piste ? demanda Drago, tout sourire

Ginny paru légèrement déstabilisée.

- Hem, plus où moins. Mais viens avec moi, et prends Calypso.

Alors, à ce moment là, tout alla vite. Drago, dans la cheminée, entendit son amie prononcer une adresse, puis il y eut le vide, le néant incontrôlable, et ses pieds heurtèrent violemment le sol.

Drago et Ginny se trouvaient dans un centre identiques à ceux que Drago avaient parcouru. Ils étaient dans une vaste salle, bondée de monde. Certains se faisaient soignés, d'autre attendaient de pouvoir sortir, certains devaient donner leurs identités à un contrôleur. Drago se retourna et questionna Ginny:

- Alors ?

Ginny sourit de façon malicieuse, et pointa un coin de la salle. Drago avança de quelques pas, et découvrit une jeune femme, seule et de dos.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés et sales. Sa peau paraissait rêche et dure, comme si elle avait passé de longues journées dans le noir sans prendre une seule douche. Ses bras étaient maigres et faibles, et, bien qu'elle soit assise, Drago pouvait deviner qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et malgré la serviette qu'elle portait autour de ses épaules, elle tremblait, si bien que le contenu qui se trouvait dans la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains se reversait un peu partout. La jeune femme observa la tâche que le thé avait crée sur la moquette, et, impuissante, la contempla comme si elle venait de faire une faute irréparable.

Malgré son apparence peu soutenue, Drago la reconnu immédiatement. Son cœur fit un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine. A petit pas, comme s'i tâtonnait le sol d'un monde inconnu, il s'approcha de la chaise où la jeune femme était assise.

Sa gorge était sèche et il était incapable de parler où de prononcer son nom. Comme un petit enfant demandant la permission, il interrogea du regard Ginny, en retrait, qui le regardait, un peu amusée. Après le feu vert, Drago s'approcha encore plus. Il serra encore plus fort Calypso dans ses bras, qui était presque endormi.

A présent, Drago était tout près de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne le remarquai pas, et regardait toujours la tâche de thé sur la moquette. Drago se planta juste devant elle, et posa son garçon à terre. Celui-ci se réveilla en hoquetant, mais ne pipa pas un mot. Doucement, Drago s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur de la femme. Elle avait les traits tirés et des petits yeux, et sur son visage sale pouvait se lire la fatigue.

Drago prit se petit visage dans ses mains, et se n'est que à ce moment là que la jeune femme le reconnut. Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, et ses lèvres cherchaient à former un mot, comme s'ils n'étaient plus habitués à parler.

Drago ouvrit la bouche le premier. Le nom qu'il prononçait était imbibé d'amour, de tendresse. Pareil à celui qui avait oublié comment mettre ses lettres dans l'ordre, il hésita un instant, puis, d'une petite voix, murmura, de façon à ce que seule la jeune femme l'entende :

- Hermione ?

Le visage de sa femme s'illumina d'un sourire magnifique, ce sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur et qui vous dit que rien n'est impossible. Hermione prit son fils dans les bras, et son visage fut inondé de larmes.

Lentement, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas très bien marcher, Drago prit sa femme dans ses bras, qui elle-même tenait Calypso contre son cœur. Et, ensemble, Ginny sur leurs talons, ils partirent pour construire une nouvelle vie.

**FIN**

**C'est toujours avec une certaine émotion que j'écris les dernières lettres d'une fiction. Cela clôture la fin d'une histoire, la fin de ses personnages. Bon, vous le savez, je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours. **

**En tout cas, je voulais juste dire merci. Merci infiniment pour lire chaque jour mes chapitres, merci infiniment de m'écrire une petite review pour donner votre avis. **

**C'tait, pour moi, une superbe expérience, car c'est ma première Dramione ! Ca m'a donné pleins d'idées pour d'autres fictions...**

**Petits remerciements :**

**Merci à Miss Plume Acide qui, à chaque chapitre, me faisait un résumé très détaillé de ses émotions;**

**Merci à mon frère qui insistait que je lui lise mes créations avant de les publier;**

**Merci à ma copine Alice, car si elle ne m'avait pas prêter le film The Impossible, je n'aurait pas eu cette idée. **

**Et surtout, surtout, merci à toi, cher lecteur ou lectrice, qui est tout simplement génial(e) de lire ceci, car sans ton soutien, alors mes fictions, comme celles des autres, ne pourrait pas vivre. **

**P.L.P**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**On m'a demandé de faire un épilogue... En fait, c'est plus Miss Plume Acide qui m'a supplié ! Bref, que dites vous de cela**_** ?**

_4 ans plus tard_

Hermione se réveilla tout en douceur. Le soleil caressait son visage et ses cheveux couleur de miel. Elle s'étira et s'assit pour admirer la vue que le petit cottage lui offrait. La vallée était submergée d'une lueur dorée, illuminant les arbres et les buissons, les fleurs et les fruits. Tout était parfait. La petite maison qu'elle habitait, elle et sa famille, était parfaite également. Les blessures de Drago causées par le tremblement de terre étaient complètement guéries. Les premiers mois, il se réveillait encore en hurlant, trempé de sueur. Mais à présent, tout était fini.

Hermione goutta à la fraîcheur du matin, à l'odeur de rosée qui était déposée sur les feuilles. Soudain, des légers coups frappés à la porte la sortie de ses pensées. Un plateau flottait, rempli de tartines, de jus de citrouille, de friandise, de café, de lait, apparu. Surgit derrière une petite tête blonde, Calypso, 5 ans et demi, tout fou, qui portait un bouquet de roses rouges fraîches.

- Bonne fête, Maman ! s'écria-t-il

Hermione était ravie et aceuillie à bras ouvert son fils qui se pelotonna contre elle. Drago, qui portait dans ses bras leur fille Amanda, apparu à son tour. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que Calypso récitait un poème écrit de sa main pour l'occasion. Hermione riait, pleurait, chamboulée par de nombreuses émotions. Drago déposa la petite Amanda de deux ans par terre, et la laissa courir vers le lit pour grimper à son tour dans les bras de sa mère.

Drago s'approcha à pas feutrés vers sa petite famille reconstituée. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, admirant sa femme qui caressait s'un geste maternel les cheveux de sa fille.

- Bonne fête, 'Mione, murmura-t-il

- Merci, Drac', répondit-t-elle dans un souffle.

Puis, dans un élan d'amour, il la prit par la taille et la colla à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et amoureux. Hermione glissa ses bras autour du cou de son homme, et souda son visage contre le sien.

Le petit Calypso émit un "Oh!" muet et cacha les yeux de sa soeur.

Tout était parfait.


End file.
